Judgement
by Kawaii15
Summary: I know this boy. He is a mystery. But that kind of makes it exciting doesnt it? One-shot.


Here is just a little something I cooked up in a short time.

JUDGEMENT

By Jessica

There is this boy I know. He is kind of a mystery, but that's ok. It makes things exciting in a way I suppose. However when you don't know something, it makes one want to seek out the answer, the truth. Like, when you look at a person, one gets a first impression, a thought, a judgement.

That's what life is; a judgement. Something you want or don't want, depending on how you feel. You know how they often say when you assume something it only makes an ass out of you and me? Well that could be one way to describe it. Just looking into one's background could give a ton of information on a person. But what happens when you come across one you didn't like?

Perhaps maybe because of their personality or maybe the way they look. Or it could be a past dispute or a racial problem in your own mind. Like what if some one was half? What would you do? What would you think? What would your judgement be?

You ask a lot of questions when this thought comes up, some that can be answered and some that can't. Then again, that brings up the same thought of how people always seem to unconsciously seek out the truth.

There is this boy I know. I met him rather unexpectedly. A bit of a surprise when you throw in his past with it. Can you imagine what your first thought would be? And wait a minute, what if this boy had dog-ears? What a trip that would be. And if you came into his world, out of your own when things were different and definitely more sectioned off.

It makes you think a bit. Can that really happen? Is it possible? Just something that would make you wish someone would just sit down and talk with you about. About how lost you are. But then again, all you have is this boy you barely know, with a past even more confusing.

But back to the dog-ears. Is that possible? Another thing to confuse a person; more questions. More answers yet to be solved. But to focus on this boy, on how you would unconsciously want to know more about him. After you have given your judgement that is. Of course is there always the possibility that you just couldn't even give a thought from your own mind to him.

Was he that different, that strange? When you just stopped to look at him, past all of your own life troubles, what would you see? What could you see by just looking at someone? Now that's the real point. Do you look at their clothes? The colors?

A blood red. The only word to really stand out in that is 'blood'. Why would you automatically think of that word? Or would you think something along the lines of why on earth would someone were blood? Would it even go toward the thought that it's only clothing? Perhaps a special meaning behind the cloth.

Now, this part depends on where you look at this person, but the boy I was looking at was standing in the rain, the puddles surrounding him with clear beads beating down upon his body, his soul. Perhaps one would think gloomy or sadness in relation to the scene. But it's not what I think.

I know this boy. I have known him for so long now and have had so many different views and judgements on him. But now when I think back to the first time I looked at him I think the thing I noticed the most were the eyes. A bright gold.

Something that looked so warm in the cold rain. But yet how could it look so lost? So broken and fragile that it was almost as though the gold had been persuaded into a bad color. Now I shake my head to the past. It was confusion all over again. His past had brought that look as his eyes connected to mine. As I had made my first judgement and he had made his.

I know this boy. He is my best friend. My love. My life and everything above. Could judgement have brought all this on? Could it have been that persuasive as new things come about and things change. But one thing from my first impression didn't change. I knew this boy was different. I knew he was special I knew he was strong but weak at the same time. I knew he would be there for me as I knew I would always be there for him.

That fateful day that I fell through the well was one of the best days. And then the rainy day of my first real look inside him was a special one for us both I think. But then again it's not for sure on his part. I suppose I would have to ask him for the answer. I am curious. Just like anyone would be. But this time I know that I will not seek it out by words because I have faith in my heart to know he would say, "I knew you the moment I looked at you Kagome."

I know he would say that. It's my judgement. It's my heart. My love. So its what I shall defend with everything that I am and everything that you think I am from this.

I know this boy. He is a bit of a mystery. But that makes it interesting now doesn't it?

His name is InuYasha.

Ok, so I was bored and just wanted write something like that with feeling. I actually got the small idea thing from my wallpaper. The picture of Inuyasha in the rain. I have the link if you want to see what my impression of Inuyasha is. Just e-mail me at to get the link. When you look you see sadness right off the bat, but I saw hope.


End file.
